Gullen et al. teach the use of a benchmark portfolio that is customizable to an investment portfolio so that the benchmark portfolio tracks investment changes made by an investor over time.
Black's system receives events, such as account transactions, and converts them into messages which in turn invoke rules. After all rules have executed, the account is updated, such as projecting the account. His system runs in real time as transactions arrive.
Hilton teaches a genetic algorithm that determines a plan for payment of obligations from a finance account. The algorithm operates to satisfy certain objectives, including maximizing the minimum daily cash on hand in the finance account. An optimal vector data structure is selected that represents a plan for payment of payment obligations that most nearly satisfies one or more objectives.
In his patent and application, Burke accumulates credits from financial movements to and from accounts held by a financial transactor. Entries in an account are periodically accessed and rounded up. A total roundup amount is withdrawn from the account and the account is debited with the roundup amount.
In their '286 patent, Bent et al. teach a system and method for managing accounts of clients at customer financial entities so that deposits of up to $100,000 or greater are insured, so that interest income earned on account balances may be flexibly allocated according to customer instructions, and so that withdrawals are not limited. To do this, client funds are held in insured, interest-earning money market deposit accounts at one or more banks or savings institutions. This is done by receiving client transaction information, determining a net transfer of funds into or out of each client account, causing transfer of funds from the insured, interest-bearing accounts to match the net transfer of funds into or out of each client account, and allocating interest earned by the deposit accounts to clients according to customer instructions.
In their '361 application and their '551 patent, Bent et al. manage a plurality of client demand accounts to allow a banking institution to retain client deposits on the bank's balance sheets while providing the client with the capability of implementing an unlimited number of transactions per month while receiving interest on their account balances. This is done by transferring funds from individual client accounts into a pooled, insured, interest-bearing deposit account. On a regular basis, a net transaction is calculated as the sum of individual client deposits and withdrawals from the plurality of demand accounts. This calculation determines the amount of funds that need to be deposited into the pooled deposit account to cover client deposits, or an amount of funds that needs to be withdrawn from the pooled deposit account to cover client withdrawals. Individual account management calculations are performed to determine whether to deposit or withdraw funds from the pooled account to each individual client demand account. Funds can be deposited into a demand account from various sources via different instruments.
In their '283 application, Bent et al. teach a system for managing a plurality of demand accounts for multiple clients by holding client funds at one or more banking institutions in one or more single insured deposit accounts that provides interest while permitting unlimited withdrawals and, from the viewpoint of the investor, removes the $100,000 limitation of FDIC insurance for the individual investor.
Maricondi teaches a brokerage system that provides cash sweep account products and services within a single platform.
Blackburn et al. teach methods, apparatus, and software for sub-accounting for an omnibus account.
In their applications, Sorbe et al. teach a system for allocating prioritized payments from automatic deposits destined for a customer account. The deposit is credited to the customer account and relatively instantaneously any prioritized payment is debited from the customer account. The customer account can be a prepaid card account or demand deposit account so that a customer has effective access on the prepaid card only to a net value of funds.
Lee et al. teach a retirement fund management module that is linked to a bank customer's retail bank account. The retirement fund module can be configured to transfer a predetermined amount of retirement funds into the bank account according to rules selected by the bank customer.
The above prior-art systems and methods are concerned basically with management, allocation, protection, and distribution of funds, but do not describe any income generating scheme that most can use without excessive difficulty.